


Can we keep him? Please?!

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [29]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Kudos: 13





	Can we keep him? Please?!

Nerdanel looked up as her door came flying open and Celegorm came trailing followed in suit by Feanor. “Mamil! Mamil!” The young elf exclaimed quickly as he ran over to her holding furry white wolfhound pup in his arms. 

“Mamil! I got lost today but Lord Orome helped me and he let me hold him!” He exclaimed in a rush of words holding up the pup in his hands. “Lord Orome said I can keep it if it’s okay with you two. Atar said I had to ask you. Please? Can we keep him? Please!! His name is Huan.” 

Nerdanel sighed a bit and looked at Feanor who shrugged helplessly as Celegorm hugged Huan and the wolfhound pup replied with a lick to the elfling’s face. Celegorm giggled and hugged him again then looked up at Nerdanel with the biggest eyes he could make. 

“Alright,” She said. “But you have to take care of him.” 

“I will!” Celegorm said excitedly. “Thank you Mamil! Atar!” 

With that, he went bolting out of the room and the door closed behind him with a bit of a thud. 


End file.
